Saria
Saria (サリア Saria) is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. She is a Kokiri girl, considered to be very pretty by her fellow Kokiri, who regard her as a motherly figure and the person that they turn to for advice. Because of her kindhearted nature, she is very well-liked by the people of her village, especially Mido, who developed a deep fondness for her. She is also Link's childhood friend, an outsider among the Kokiri, resulting in a powerful bond which seems to elicit feelings of jealousy from Mido, causing him to shun Link the majority of the time. Seven years later, she wound up in slumber under Ganondorf's regime over Hyrule after he entered the Sacred Realm and attained the Triforce. After Link managed to lift the curse over the Forest Temple, she awakens as the Sage of the Forest, gifting him her own Medallion and combines her strength with his. Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokémon crossover In the distant past, she came up with ideas centering on Ocarina of Time and Pokémon. In this case, her OC (regretfully named Zelda II) arrived in Hyrule along with her comrades. She grew fond with Saria, and her song, as well as saddened being she has to carry on her destiny as the Forest Sage. She then decided to enlist three Pokémon (Venusaur, Meganium, Butterfree) to protect Saria in case anything should go awry again. She soon participated with the other Sages as they concealed Ganondorf in the Evil Realm after Link defeated him. The Lost Legend of Namira Still in the future, Saria was summoned with the other Sages to their chamber as they discussed of Zelda II's nightmares as possible signs for the reawakening of Namira, the perverse Goddess of the Sands. She sensed a dark force and questioned Rauru if it was Ganon trying to break free. He denied that, though he still felt a greater evil that could match him. Mainly, Namira, whom Impa implied that it would be possible for her to seduce Link, the Hero of Time, as her first target, as she did with many Hylians eons before. Remembering all the chaos that descended upon Hyrule, even the loss of The Great Deku Tree, she became emotional. Saria hopes for Link and his comrades to help fight off her temptations and defeat her for good. Brought Together, Torn Apart Saria received Link's call and she said she wanted to show something special at the Grotto. When he got there, she gave him the new Pine Pan Pipe she herself carved and taught him how to use it. She and Navi understood Link's yearning to find himself a life partner, and from a private chat with the late Deku Tree, she understood how Link was an outcast from the Kokiri, since he can't stay young like the other kids and was bound to leave the forest someday. She knew their relationship would be too awkward for their liking, even when she awakened as the Forest Sage. She knew that Link must find someone his age to be lovers with, though she did eventually made Mido blush when she decided to fall for him and change his domineering ways. Navi was official as Saria's new guardian fairy, sparing her own life. Coronation and Dreams Saria, along with her fairy Navi, attended Princess Zelda's coronation as the new Queen. She's officially one of the Sages that'll establish its own Pokémon elite. Tie a Yellow Ribbon Round the Deku Tree Saria was mentioned that when Link returned to the forest after the Imprisonment War and his self-exile, she, along with the other kids, cheered as they saw 100 yellow ribbons around her father, sealing the Hero's fate that he was more than welcome on coming home. Category:Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Zelda Universe Category:Cute Characters Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Elementals Category:Non Humans Category:Green haired Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Nintendo Universe Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Characters favorited by TheIkranRider Category:Musicians Category:Child Prodigies Category:Child Soldiers Category:Nicest Characters Category:Characters in The Lost Legend of Namira Category:Characters liked by Fanfictiondreamer Category:Characters in Ikran's Lost OoT/Pokemon crossover Category:Characters that are or have been in a love triangle